Nueva Nakama, Nuevas Aventuras
by KaedeNeko-chan
Summary: Lyra se despertó encontrándose en una cama desconocida completamente desnuda. Ella es gentil, linda, amable y con una gran fuerza pero... nadie es lo que aparenta... NO YURI NO YAOI.
1. La nueva chica

Quien eres y porque estas aqui?.- Dijo una furiosa Nami mirando hacia su cama, donde estaba descansando una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad.

Ehhh? Soy Lynkamera, donde estoy?.- Dijo una chica de cabello cafe largo hasta los gluteos y sin ropa.

En mi cuarto, en mi cama y sin ropa.- Dijo con una venita en la cabeza.

Estoy desnuda?.- Dijo muy asustada dejando ver unas orejas de color gris y una cola peluda del mismo color.

Si, estas desnuda. Que son esas?.- Dijo se alando sus orejas y cola.

Que son que?.- Dijo Lynkamera extra ada.

Esas orejas no son humanas.-

Que orejas?.- Se aproximo al espejo y al ver su cuerpo esnudo y sus nuevas orejas y cola abrio mucho los ojos.

Comiste una Akuma no mi?.- Dijo ya un poco mas tranquila.

Una... Akuma no mi? que es eso?.- Dijo muy confundida.

No sabes lo que son? de donde eres?.-

De donde soy? soy de... ahora que lo mencionas no lo recuerdo... solo recuerdo mi nombre...- Expreso bastante confundida.

Mmm... deveria hablar con mi capitan sobre est.- Paro en seco cuando vio a Lynkamera habriendo la puerta y dispuesta a salir.- Que estas haciendo!?

Quiero ir afuera, no creo que este mal.- Dijo bastante inocente.

Pero... sigues desnuda...- Dijo de una manera muy obvia.

Y que? no creo que moleste a nadie si salgo asi...-

Ven y ponte algo!.- Dijo arrastrandola dentro de la habitacion.

* * *

||**Despues de 30 minutos**||

Esta estara bien.- Dijo ya muy resignada Lynkamera.

Pero teniendo tan linda ropa eliges un conjunto tan simple?.-Dijo mirando lo que se puso. Claro, era ropa prestada por Nami.

Lynkamera llevaba una musculosa blanca con unos short de jean y sandalias tambien blancas.

Esta bien porque no esta ajustada y no siento que me reprima.- Dijo a modo puchero. Esa ropa si bien era algo suelta le apretaba en la parte del busto, que si bien era algo grande era mas peque o que el de Nami.- con quien vives? o me vas a decir que vives sola... puedo deducir que este es un barco pirata, el estilo de la habitacion lo dice todo.- dijo soltando una risita.

Ehh? si es un barco pirata, vivo con mis nakama, ahora estan en la cocina comiendo seguramente, vamos ahi pero antes...- Dijo acercandose a ella- Tenemos que hacer algo con este cabello, te cubre toda tu cara y nisiquiera puedo verte los ojos.-

Pues no me lo voy a cortar si eso piensas, solo acepto tirarmelo hacia atras.-Ahora la chica que pudo decir facilmente donde se encontraba con solo ver el lugar estaba haciendo un berrinche algo ridiculo.

Bien... como quieras.- Dijo Nami mientras la ayudaba a tirar su pelo para atras y acomodaba su flequillo para que no le tapara la cara.

Cuando termino dejo ver unos resplandesientes ojos de color ambar, aunque a simple vista parecian marron oscuro. Si bien era de cara redonda era bastante bonita.

Vamos.- Dijo expresando una sonrisa. No espero a que Nami dijiera nada porque ella ya estaba saliendo corriendo hacia fuera. Cuando salio le fue una vista increible para ella. Estaba en un barco pirata, como habia predicho, en pleno oceano.

Waaaah, que linda vista.- Dijo apollandose en la borda.

Aaah, que bien dormi... eh, Nami quien es ella?.- Dijo Luffy apuntando a ella.

"Mierda, no pense que le diria a Luffy, no se si me va a creer si le digo la verdad".- Pensaba Nami.

Yo? yo soy Linkamera y es un placer conocerlo.- Dijo mientras doblaba su tronco.

Yo soy Luffy...- en ese momento pudo oler la comida de Sanji.- Sanji carneee!- Dijo mientras corria hacia la cocina.

Disculpame por eso, es que tiene hambre y- Corto en seco en el momento que escucho rugidos provenientes del estomago de Lynkamera.- Tienes hambre cierto?.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ehh? no estoy bien, no quiero causar molestias.- Dijo algo apenada.

Que va, anda te presentare con mis nakama.- Dijo Nami invitandola a entrar a la cocina.

* * *

||**En la** **cocina||**

Estaban todos ya sentados y esperando que Sanji les diera de comer, claro, como faltaba Nami tendrian que esperar hasta que llegara para poder comer.

Waaaa, Sanji tengo hambre!.- Decia con lagrimas en los ojos Luffy.

Cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo!?.- Dijo muy enfadado.

Nadie va a comer hasta que venga Nami-swan...- Dijieron todos al unisono.

Hey chicos! lamento la espera.- Dijo entrando a la cocina.

Nami-swaaaan.- Decia Sanji revolotenado a su lado antes de que Nami le golpeara dejandolo inconsiente, aunque se levanto al poco tiempo- Tengo que presentarles a alguien... adelante.- le hizo se as a alguien para que entrara.

Ho-hola, soy Linkamera y es un gusto conocerlos a todos.- Dijo bastante sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

Todos los que estaban ahi presentes, menos Luffy y Nami, quedaron boquiabiertos porque aun no entendian que hacia esa chica en su barco estando todos en alta mar.

De- de donde saliste? como llegaste aqui? .- Fue lo que pudo decir Ussop.

Esto... realmente no lo se, lo unico que puedo recordar es haberme despertado en la cama de Nami-chan... no te molesta que te llame asi cierto?.- Pregunto amablemente.

No, puedes llamarme como quieras. asi fue, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en la cama desnuda.- Dijo Nami, aunque al momento Sanji casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse lo que habia pasado.

Etoo... estara bien? esta teniendo una grave hemorragia y de no pararla morira desangrado.- Dijo algo preocupada y con una gotita en la cabeza.

No, deja, nuestro doctor se encargara. Sientate donde quieras.- Dijo Nami. Lynkamena miro un poco al su alrededor y al ver todos rostros desconocidos prefirio sentarse al lado de Luffy a quien no le tenia miedo.

Bueno, voy a presentartelos a todos. Como ves quien esta al lado tuyo es Luffy nuestro capitan, quien esta a su lado es Ussop un cobarde y mentiroso. A su lado esta Robin, es nuestra arqueologa.- Y asi fue presentandoselos uno por uno, con algunas quejas de por medio por la forma en que los veia Nami.

Toma, ojala que te guste Lynkamena-chan.- Dijo Sanji dandole un plato con sopa y algo de carne.

Si me gusta, gracias y por favor llamame Lyra.- Dijo sonriendole.

Cuando se dio cuenta Luffy ya le estaba robando su trozo de carne.

Luffy, esa es forma de tratar a nuestra invitada!?.- Dijo muy enojada Nami.

Pero tengo hambre...- Dijo lloriquendo Luffy.

Maldito...- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Lyra hablo.

A mi no me importa, de todas maneras, no como mucha carne que digamos, adelante come.- Dijo sonriendole a Luffy.

Waaah, gracias Lyra.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mira, seguro que esto te va a gustar.- Dijo apareciendo sus orejas.

Waaah, tienes orejas de lobo, genial!.- Dijo con una cara de asombro.

Y esto?.- Dijo empezando a mover su cola.

Increible! y puedes pelear?.- Pregunto muy sorprendido Luffy.

Ehh? pues... realmente no lo se, aun no e peleado desde que llegue aqui.- Dijo muy pensativa.

Bueno comprobemoslo, pelearas conmigo.- Dijo muy entusiasmado Luffy- Tranquila no te da are vamos.- Dijo estirando su brazo y llegando auntomaticamente a la cubierta.

Puedes estirarte!? Genial!.- Dijo Lyra mientras corria hacia la cubierta.

Bien, empecemos, atacame primero.- Dijo Luffy en guardia.

Si lo tu dices, solo no me lastimes mucho.- Dijo atacandolo automaticamente, Luffy esquivo el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo usando el poder de la Gomu Gomu no mi y pasando por encima de ella.

"Bien, es justo como te queria tener, gracias Nami".- Pensaba Lyra.

* * *

||**Flashback**||

Y que son esas Akuma no mi?.- Decia Lyra mientras se ponia algo de ropa obligada por Nami.

Son unas frutas que te le dan unas extra as habilidades al poseedor.- Decia Nami.

Genial! te volverias invencible si comieras una no?.-

No, los usuarios tienen una debilidad, el agua. si uno fuera lanzado al mar se hundiria auntomaticamente muriendo por ello.- Decia Nami muy seria.

* * *

||**Fin del Flashback**||

En un rapido movimiento Lyra tomo a Luffy por sus brazos, aun estirados, y lo lanzo hacia el mar con una fuerza ,increible para su fisico, quedando el colgado por la borda.

jejeje... que pasaria si te tirara?.- Dijo Lyra con una expresion algo psicotica, pero en lugar de tirarlo lo subio hacia arriba.- Estas bien?.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Si... se mi nakama!.- Dijo muy decidido.

Yo? .- Dijo se alandose a si misma.

Si, quiero que te unas a mi tripulacion.-

Bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa bastante tranquila.- Donde dormire?.

Dormiras con nosotras.- Dijo Robin.

Muy bien, gracias por invitarme y me disculpo por los seguros problemas que les dare en el futuro.- Dijo doblando su tronco.

Esta bien.- Dijo Robin.

Tenemos una nueva nakama SUPER!.- Decia Franky haciendo una de sus tipicas poses.

Hay que hacer una fiesta!.- Decia muy animado a lo que todos asintieron.

Una fiesta? Esto va a ser increible.- Decia dando saltitos Lyra pensando en la cantidad de comida que habra ahi.

* * *

Que tal les gusto? si es asi dejen Reviews por favor n.n

Aclaro, este fic esta orientado luego de los acontecimientos de Thriller Back.


	2. Fiesta y Veneno?

**Wolas, volvi con otro nuevo episodio, que lo disfruten n.n**

**Aviso: One Piece no me pertenece y este es solo un fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Habian ya pasado 2 horas luego de la anunciada fiesta, todos estaban haciendo algo para ella, menos...

Waaah, si me quedo aqui sin hacer nada me siento como una inutil.- Decia Lyra, hasta que decidio pasar por la cocina.- Hola Sanji-kun.- Decia sonriente.

Lyra-chwaaaaan, que te trae por aqui?.- Preguntaba el cocinero mientras se movia como fideo.

Queria ver si te podia ayudar, si no te molesta claro.- Decia algo apenada.

Por supuesto que no es molestia la compania de tan bella dama.- Decia Sanji mientras su ojo estaba transforamdo en corazon.

Eto... si no te molesta... que edad tienes?.- Decia algo roja mientras tenia una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Eh? tengo 19, porque preguntas?.- Decia algo confundido.

Asique disfrutas de coquetear con chicas mucho mas menores de tu edad sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que puede traer eso ante la ley y sociedad... aparte que pareces un degenerado...- Dijo muy cortante Lyra.

Ahhhh? como, como sabes eso?.- Decia de piedra.

Porque yo... Tengo 14.- Decia Lyra haciendo una V con los dedos.

Waaah, tan bella con solo 14.- Decia Sanji mientras revoloteaba al rededor de ella como un fideo.

No me equivoque...- Ella se dispuso a intentar cocinar un poco pero no podia batir bien los ingredietes.- Waaah, esto es dificil, como lo haces?.- Decia con los ojos de perro.

Ahhh?, pues no hago nada en especial, solo lo hago.- Dijo mostrandole como lo batia un poco.

A ver... volvere a intentarlo.- Decia mientras volvia a batir, para sorpresa de Sanji ella lo hizo de manera perfecta, es mas, cocino la mitad de toda la comida para la fiesta ella sola.

"_Lyra... puede ser linda pero... oculta algo_".- Pensaba Sanji, en lo cual no se equivocaba.

* * *

||**En la Fiesta**||

La fiesta era bastante animada, Nami y Robin estaban sentadas conversando mientras Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de ellas, Brook estaba tocando unas melodias mientras Ussop, Chooper y Franky bailaban y jugaban al compas de ella. Zoro se puso beber tanto sake hasta un punto que a los 10 minutos de haber empezado ya se encontraba borracho. La unica que faltaba era Lyra, que estaba en la cocina.

Bien, todo esta saliendo segun el plan.- Decia para ella misma para luego salir de la cocina.- Hola, Nami-chan, Robin-chan.- Decia con una sonrisa.

Que tal Lyra, sientate habla con nosotras.- Decia muy amablemente, como siempre, Robin.

Luego pero ahora... Donde esta la comida?.- Decia con estrellas en los ojos Lyra.

Mejor te apurtas, porque Luffy ya empezo a atacar el buffet.- Decia Nami de forma burlona mientras Lyra voleaba hacia donde estaba Luffy, viendo mucha comida tirada a su alrededor y mas en otras mesas.

Waaaaah, me cago, dejame algo maldicion!.- Decia Lyra mientras corria y saltaba sobre Luffy y comenzaba a "comer" si asi se le podia llamar, porque tragaba de una manera muy similar a la de Luffy.

Ya te diste cuenta no?.- Le decia Nami a Robin.

Si, Lyra planea algo...- Decia Robin tan calmada como siempre.

"_Mierda, Robin y Nami ya estan sospechando de mi, tengo que hacer algo... Ya lo tengo! Agradesco ser una genio en momentos como este_".- Pensaba Lyra sin dejar de comer. Derrepente se comio la comida de Luffy.- Ja! hoy te comiste mi carne, es mi turno de la vengaza.- Decia inocentemente mientras se comia todo lo que habia.

Waaaah, no te lo comas todo!.- Decia Luffy mientras tragaba como ella.-

"_Bien, todo esta saliendo tal y como planee_".- Pensaba Lyra sin dejar de comer.

Al cabo de 2 minutos ambos estaban tirados en el suelo con dolor de estomago por todo lo que habian comido tan rap do.

Auuuuu, me duele.- Decia Lyra y se notaba el dolor que tenian.

Chopper, no me siento muy bien, podrias...- Antes de terminar la frase Luffy y Lyra ya estaban corriendo con el vomito en la boca, lo cual sorprendio a todos.

* * *

||**20 minutos despues**||

Ambos salian con una mano en el estomago, palidos.

Vengan a la enfermeria, ahi los podre revisar bien.- Decia Chopper mientras se dirigian ahi. Cabe mencionar que Luffy y Lyra vomitaron un par de veces al mar en el camino.

Al cabo de 30 minutos Chopper salia de la enfermeria, todos estaban afuera esperando ver lo que les pasaba.

Y? Que tienen esas bestias?.- Decia Zoro.

Les di un calmante para que dejaran de vomitar pero... Fueron envenenados por un veneno bastante peligroso, aunque puedo contrarestarlo a tiempo. Descubri luego de tomar unas muestras,que el veneno se encontraba en la comida.- Dijo Chopper a lo cual todos miraron a Sanji.

Que me ven!? Yo no seria capas de envenenarlos!.- Decia Sanji a la defensiva.

Pero quien mas pudo haberlo hecho? los unicos que se acercaron a la comida aparte de ti fueron ellos, y dudo que se hayan auto envenenado.- Decia Zoro lo cual desato una pelea que termino con Zoro en el gimnasio enojado y Sanji en la cocina furioso.

"_Esto se lo tiene merecido_".- Pensaba Lyra.

* * *

||**Flashback**||

Lyra estaba caminando por el barco mientras Sanji la seguia a escondidas, obviamente ella ya se habia dado cuenta, y el fue tan lejos como para seguirla hasta el ba o de mujeres, claro que no consiguio nada despues de ser descubierto y recibir una cachetada bien recibida.

||**Fin del Flashback**||

* * *

"_Ahora perdio la confianza de sus nakama pero con eso va a aprender... a no espiarme cuando no debe_".- Pensaba Lyra aun en la enfermeria agarrandose el estomago.

* * *

**Y? les gusto? Dejen reviews si es asi n.n**

**Que se traera entre manos Lyra? Volvera a hacer una de las suyas? O lo dejara? Enterense en el proximo episodio de "Nueva Nakama, Nuevas Aventuras".**


	3. Isla y Enferma

**Llegue con un nuevo episodio, me decepcione un poco cuando vi que aun no hay reviews u.u**

**Pero no me rendiré y seguiré escribiendo n.n**

* * *

Waaaaaah, miren eso!.- Decía Lyra mientras apuntaba al mar.

Ehhh? a que apuntas?.- Decía un confundido Franky con quien se encontraba en ese momento.

Que no lo ves? Hay una isla alli.- Decia confundida.

Una isla?... Pues yo no veo nada...- Decia Franky.

Es logico que alguien normal no lo vea, yo puedo hacerlo por mis ojos de animal. Esperaba que tu pudieras verla, como eres un Cyborg, pero me di cuenta que no... waaah, que decepsion.- Decia a modo puchero Lyra.

Si es asi... Tienes una vista SUPER.- Exclamo Franky mientras hacia una de sus poses.- "Lyra... Esconde algo, eso seguro".- Pensaba Franky.

"Ahh? Franky tambien sospecha?... Ya me encargare de eso luego".- Pensaba Lyra mientras reia un poco.

**||Un rato después||**

Al cabo de 15 minutos la isla ya se podia apreciar y todos se reunieron en la borda para poder verla.

Me pregunto que tipo de clima tendra.- Decia Ussop.

Es una isla en la cual hace mucho frio.- Dijo muy segura Lyra.

Ahhh? como puedes saber eso? Ya estuviste alli?.- Preguntaba Chopper.

Realmente no...- Dijo Lyra.

La mayoria se le quedaron viendo raro, pero no le dieron importancia alguna hasta que la pudieron apreciar mejor.

Es una isla con plantas tropicales, lo cual significa que debe hacer mucho calor.- Dijo Ussop.

No, te equivocas.- Dijo cortante Lyra.

Esta ves no, NarizLarga-kun tiene razon esta vez, si hay plantas tropicales significa que el calor debe ser muy alto.- Decia intelectual como siempre Robin.

Aaaah Robin-chan... Pense que siendo tu sabrías que estoy en lo correcto, pero me equivoque...- Decia resignada Lyra.

Pues ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos.- Dijo Luffy sin quitar su caracteristica sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a una distancia donde el clima y el entorno su pudiera apreciar bien todos, exepto Luffy, quedaron estupefactos ante el resultado... Lyra tenia razon y ahora sonreia victoriosa.

Como... Como sabias eso?.- Decia Ussop.

"Que ilusos, cuando entenderan que yo..." Es que yo... " Lo se todo!" Lo se todo.- Decia y pensaba Lyra mientras sonreia y hacia la se a de victoria.

Waaaaah, hace mucho frio...- Decia con algo de sarcasmo Lyra.- Ire a cambiarme.- Decia con una sonrisa y se fue al camarote de las chicas.

Chicos, no se si no lo notaron pero...- Empezo a decir Zoro.

Lyra esconde algo.- Dijieron casi todos a coro.

Enserio? no lo note.- Dijo Luffy antes de bajar y salir corriendo a algun lugar remoto de la isla.

Si sera... pero es cierto, algo sabe Lyra que nosotros no...- Termino diciendo Nami antes de que Lyra volviera con un abrigo.- Ahhh, Lyra-chan nosotros estabamos- Decia Nami antes de ser interrumpida por Lyra.

Debatiendo de que yo escondo algo que nadie sabe...- Dijo ella mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

Estuviste escuchando?.- Decia muy molesto Zoro.

No, ella realmente fue al camarote y no hay forma de que haya escuchado lo que hablabamos... entonces como...?.- Decia Robin.

Ahhhh, cuantas veces tengo que repetirles...- Decia mientras se preparaba para saltar.- QUE LO SE TODO...- Dijo ella con una cara que le daría bastante miedo a cualquiera, y salto fuera del barco dejando a todos bastantes asustados.

Esa chica... es el demonio.- Decia muy asustado Ussop.

"No... te equivocas Ussop-kun... aunque ya quisieras que lo fuera...".- Pensaba Lyra mientras reia llendo a algun lugar al azar de la isla... bueno, no tan al azar.

Waaaah, Luffy-kun.- Fingió sorpresa Lyra mientras encontraba a Luffy caminando por la "selva".

Ahhhh? Lyra?.- Decia mientras se acercaba a ella.

Que haces en esas ropas? Moriras de frio.- Decia algo molesta Lyra.

Hace frio?... Uffff, que frio.- Dijo Luffy poniendose azul.

Si seras...- Dijo Lyra poniendole su abrigo encima.

No, si yo lo uso tu moriras de frio.- Dijo serio Luffy.

No es nada, solo... tendre que caminar algo mas junta a ti.- Decia Lyra ganandose un sonrojo de parte de ambos.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar con un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Luffy tomo la palabra aun algo rojo.

Ly-Lyra... yo...- Dijo Luffy rojo antes de ser interrumpido por Lyra.

Eh? que es eso?.- Dijo Lyra mientras se alaba una fruta tirada mientras Luffy recuperaba el color de su piel.

CCuando Luffy miro hacia alli y ambos supieron lo que era hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Comida!.- Gritaron ambos a la vez corriendo hacia alli.

Y eso fue mas que nada una competencia de velocidad donde Lyra gano, pero estando al nivel de Luffy lo cual es muy impresionante para alguien con su físico y edad.

Lyra comia haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el mal sabor mientras Luffy la miraba de reojo.

Ugggghhh, pense que sabria mejor.- Decia Lyra cuando ya la habia terminado toda.- ugggghhhh, me siento... mal.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lyra antes de caer desmallada sobre los brazos de Luffy.

Lyra! Lyra!.- Dijo Luffy intentando despertarla y al ver que no funcionaba la llevo directamente al barco donde Chopper la atendio.

Luffy... que estaban haciendo?.- Dijo Chopper confundido por el estado donde se encontraba.

Ehhh? nada, solo caminamos un rato...- Decia Luffy un poco rojo aunque no se notaba mucho.- Y comio una fruta que encontramos en el bosque y se desmayo.- Dijo finalmente.

Que fruta? Recuerdas como se veia?.- Dijo Chopper.

No.- Dijo Luffy antes de irse a su habitacion.

"Que es esto...".- Pensaba Luffy.

Cuando Chopper salio fue rapidamente rodeado de preguntas por sus Nakama.

Que es lo que tiene Lyra?.- Decia Nami algo preocupada.

En realidad... no se que es lo que tiene.- Decia muy apenado Chopper.- Sus sintomas es la primera vez que los veo.-

Y cuales son?.- Decia Robin.

Suda mucho, la fiebre sube y baja desmesuradamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo baja a temperaturas casi imposibles y otros mas que no reconozco.- Decia Chopper.

"Ja, cuando me cure, esto se pondra... interesante".- Decia algo malévola Lyra.

* * *

**Waaaah, al fin termine otro episodio les gusto? perdon si lo puse muy romantico pero... no pude resistirme .**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y favs. n.n**


	4. Nuevos Poderes

Volvi con un nuevo episodio, y ahora respondere al review.

FunnySTOP: gracias, y, siempre me gusto la pareja de LuffyxNami tambien conocida por LuNa, pero... Lyra es impredecible muajajajaja.

Sigamos con este capitulo :3

* * *

Lyra se levanto de su cama y se fue directamente fuera del barco, donde todos le empezaron a hacer preguntas de como se sentía.

Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto Nami.

Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Nami-chan.- Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No te duele nada?.- Dijo Luffy bastante preocupado.

No, me encuentro totalmente bien aunque... algo rara...- Dijo Lyra

Rara?... como?.- Dijo Robin.

Tengo calor.- Dijo mirando sus manos sudar.- Mucho calor.- Empezo a sentir que sus manos se quemaban cuando una bola de fuego.

Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver a Lyra hacer eso, que ni la misma sabia como lo habia hecho. La bola se apago y todos la miraron intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Wooo, no sabia que podia hacer eso. Debe ser por la fruta que comi antes.- Dijo Lyra encendiendo otra bola de fuego en sus manos y empezando a jugar con ella.

En un momento la bola se le escapa a Lyra, callendo en el barco que se empezo a prender fuego mientras todos corrian de un lado para el otro tratando de apagarlo, cosa que ni el agua podia.

Me pregunto si...- Lyra empieza a lanzar agua con las manos apagando el fuego.- Genial!

Puedes controlar otros elementos?.- Pregunto Robin mas seria que de lo común.

Probemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento lo que paso ahi solo pudo definirse como una cosa... Caos Total. Lyra empezo a hacer distintos experimentos con sus poderes, lo cual llevo a casi quemar el barco entero, casi ahoga a todos, congelo por error a Zoro, Sanji y Franky. Prendio fuego la ropa de Robin, lleno de tierra a Luffy y casi hace que un roca gigante destruya el Sunny, aunque por suerte callo al mar. La mayoria fue a esconderse a distintas partes del barco, para no quedar entre medio, aunque al final terminaron riendo por las locuras.

Bueno, almenos ahora se que puedo controlar el fuego, viento, agua y tierra.- Dijo una sucia Lyra.

Mira, luego celebramos tus nuevos poderes pero ahora... vete a duchar!.- Dijo Nami casi escupiendo fuego por la boca.

No me tienen paciensia.- Dijo Lyra haciendo un puchero de lo mas adorable mientras se iba a ba ar, lo cual hizo que todos esbozaran una sonrisa.

**||10 minutos despues||**

Sale Lyra de ba arse con la misma ropa de siempre, hasta que hace una pregunta que sorprende a todos.

Quien fue el ultimo enemigo al que vencieron?.- Dijo ella lo mas natural.

ahhh? Fue a Gekko Moriah.- Dijo Nami.

Ahhh, ya entiendo, gracias.- Decia Lyra mientras pensaba y dejaba a todos extrañados- "Asique el proximo destino es la isla Gyojin? esto sera... divertido".- Pensaba esbozando una sonrisa de esas que a cualquiera lo pondria los pelos de punta.

Nee Luffy, te gustaria volar?.- Decia Lyra con una gran sonrisa.

Sii, pero como puedes hacer eso?.- Decia confundido Luffy.

Asi.- Lyra solto una gran rafaga de viento que elevo a toda la tripulacion en el aire.

PERO NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS VOLAR!.- Dijo la mayoria mirando a la altura aen la que se encontraban.

Ya entiendo.- Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa malevola.

No pensaras en- Antes de que Nami pudiera hablar ya todos estaban callendo en picada hacia el barco desde una altura inimaginable. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera caer de lleno al barco ,y hacerle de seguro un agujero por la altura, Lyra uso otra corriente de viento permitiendoles aterrizar suavemente sobre el barco.

Tu, hija del DIABLO!.- Decia una muy furiosa Nami agarrandose el pecho donde esta el corazon.

Luffy y Lyra reian muy divertidos en el suelo mientras otros tenian el infarto de su vida.

Ustedes par de... IDIOTAS!.- Dijo Nami corriendo hacia Luffy y Lyra.

Mira... CORRE POR TU VIDA!.- Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras corrian por todo el barco intentando que Nami no los asesine.- Ya se!.- Dijo Lyra elevandose en el aire.

Pero no me dejes abajo!.- Dijo Luffy desesperado.

Jajajajaja, como digas.- Dijo entre risas Lyra mientras tambien elevaba a Luffy.

No podran quedarse ahi para siempre.- Decia Nami mientras se iba del lugar.

Nami-chan tiene razon y aparte.- Suena el estomago de Lyra- Tengo mucha hambre.

Yo tambien, ya se.- Dijo Luffy estirando su brazo.

**||En la cocina||**

Bien, solo me falta un trozo mas.- Decia Sanji mientras apoyaba en la mesa un plato de carne recien asada, cuando, un brazo entra por la ventana y se lleva la carne con plato y todo.

Listo... EHHHHH!? Y LA CARNE!?.- Decia Sanji muy enfadado cuando volteo y vio que su carne habia desaparecido.

**||Con Lyra y Luffy||**

La comida esta lista!.- Decia Luffy partiendo a la mitad su carne- Nee, toma Lyra.- Decia algo sonrojado.

Pero Luffy... es tu carne, yo estoy bien.- Mentia Lyra, aunque un ruido proveninete de su estomago la delato y la puso super roja.

Vamos, si tienes tanta hambre como yo.- Decia Luffy con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

Gra-gracias.- Decia Lyra mientras tomaba el trozo de carne y empezaba a comerlo.

Un barco de la marina!.- Decia Zoro muy alarmado.

* * *

Y que tal? les gusto? perdon si le estoy poniendo mucho romanze pero no pude resistirme 838

Si les gusta reviws y fav onegai n.n


	5. Quien es Kirveros?

Hola llegue con un nuevo episodio, pero este me conto bastante porque tube el famoso "bloqueo" -.-, pero pude terminarlo con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Ahora respondere los reviews.

**FunnySTOP**: Si se le podria decir que es un LuLy, me gusto mucho esa forma para llamarle. Pero esta historia no va a estar sentrada explicitamente en su relacion, si no en los secretos de Lyra y como va a afectar a todos. Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n.

Sin mas continuemos con la historia. :D

* * *

Todos fueron rapidamente a la borda y a lo lejos se podia ver varios barcos de la marina con direccion hacia ellos.

Llegaran en 9 minutos, quieren que los hunda?.- Dijo Lyra mas seria de lo normal.

No, sera mas divertido si vienen aqui.- Dijo Luffy a lo cual Lyra solo pudo expresar una sonrisa algo aterradora.

Como Lyra habia dicho, a los 9 minutos los tenian en la distancia suficiente. Lyra fue rapidamente a la cocina y tomo el par de cuchillo mas grandes que encontro dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Zoro nunca me prestaria sus katanas y necesito algo para atacar y defenderme.- Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa llena de emocion.

No me digas que piensas atacarlos directamente?.- Dijo Nami pero antes de que Lyra siquiera pensara en responderle ella ya estaba volando con el viento.- Si sera...

Lyra en el momento que bajo miro a todos los marines y para extra arse de todos sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre.- Que empieze el juego.- Dijo Lyra.

De un momento a otro Lyra empezo a cortar gargantas a una velocidad casi imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado, ella se dirigia hacia donde estaba el supuesto capitan, pero se sorprendio mucho cuando vio quien estaba- No puede ser... Smoker? No deberías estar aquí...- Dijo ella muy sorprendida

Te conozco?.- Fue lo unico que dijo el.

Claro que no pero... no puedo matarte, si lo hago Lynkamera me mata porque ella no puede intervenir.- Dijo Lyra, lo cual sorprendio mucho a Robin ,que estaba hechando un ojo al lugar, que halla hablado de si misma en tercera persona usando su nombre real y no de pila.

Porque no me puedes matar? y cual es tu nombre?.- Dijo Smoker furioso preparando su Akuma no mi.

Yo? soy Lynkamera, pero tambien me conocen como Angel Rojo... nos volveremos a ver y en ese momento te matare!.- Dijo Lyra conviritendose en agua, y reapareciendo en un charco que habia en el Sunny. Usando una ola gigante mando a volar el buque entero ,y hundiendo a los otros 6, a algun lugar desconocido.

Porque no lo hundiste?.- Dijo Zoro muy molesto.

Porque no puedo intervenir.- Dijo Lyra recobrando su color ambar en los ojos.- Ire a dormir.- Dijo Lyra mientras bostezaba y se iba a la habitacion de las mujeres.

Como que no puede intervenir... intervenir con que?.- Se preguntaba Nami.

**|| 3 horas despues||**

Nami-chan cuando llegamos a la proxima isla?.- Dijo Lyra aburrida a mas no poder.

Mas o menos en 4 días, mas si sigues preguntando.- Dijo Nami arta de los aburrimientos de Lyra.

No te enojes si llegamos unos... 4 dias antes...- Decia Lyra con una sonrisa maligna.

Mejor nos agarramos.- Dijo Robin agarrandose al mastil y agarrando a Luffy, Nami, Chopper y a Brook con sus Brazos Fleur.

No pensaras en- Antes de que Nami terminara de hablar, Lyra ya habia creado una ola lo suficientemente grande como para undir el barco.- Esto va a doler...- Dijo Nami un poco asustada.

De un momento a otro Lyra habia usado la ola para empujar el barco que iba a velocidades inimaginables.

Waaaaaah!.- Gritaban todos, menos Lyra y Luffy, que iban matandose de risa.

Ya llegamos, mas facil no?.- Dijo Lyra a duras a penas por la risa que habia tenido momentos atras.

Mira lo vuelves a hacer Y JURO QUE TE ENTIERRO VIVA!.- Decia Nami con un "nuevo" estilo de peinado.

Yo mejor me voy!.- Dijo Lyra mientras empezaba a correr por el barco.

Ella es muy mala no? Hay que hacer algo con ella.- Decia una voz desconocida que ,tal parecia, solo Lyra podia escuchar.

Callate! Yo se lo que voy a hacer asi que no te metas!.- Decia Lyra corriendo furiosa a algun lugar de la isla.

Pero... ya me dieron ganas de salir.- Dijo reprochandole a Lyra.

Si, si, luego ye dejo, pero espera un rato...- Decia resignada Lyra sin saber que Robin los estaba escuchando a lo lejos.

Sabes que Robin esta escuchandonos ahi?... Seguro le estas haciendole creer que no notaste su precensia.- Decia esa voz muy segura.

Si, pero que mejor sea asi... por ahora.- Dijo Lyra sonriendo de manera terrorifica mientras entraba a una tienda de armas.

La tienda era un poco chica, pero estaba llena de todo tipo de armas colgadas por ahi con un hombre algo mayor atendiendola.

Me da el par de cuchillos mas afilado que tenga?.- Dijo Lyra sonriendole de una manera muy inocente.

Aqui tienes, son 1.000.000 de berries cada uno.- Dijo el hombre.

Tome, lo que sobre quedeselo como propina.- Dijo Lyra entregandole una bolsa llena de joyas, tomando los cuchillos y marchandose corriendo.

Asi que otra vez cuchillos? Nunca cambiaras...- Dijo esa voz lanzando una carcajada demoniaca.

Callate Kirveros...- Dijo Lyra bastante molesta.

Si, si, lo que digas Lynkamera. Dijo la voz que tal parece se llamaba Kirveros.

"Kirveros? Quien es Kirveros...?".- Se preguntaba Robin mientras los observaba a lo lejos.

Hola preciosa porque no vienes conmigo?.- Decia un hombre de barba blanca, gordo y de dentadura sucia acorralando a Lyra en un callejon.

Pierdete basura...- Decia Lyra mientras ocultaba de la vista del hombre los cuchillos.

Y que pasara si no lo hago?.- Decia el hombre mientras acercaba su mano sucia y con movimientos no muy firmes al pecho de Lyra.

En un rapido movimiento Lyra le corto la mano al hombre que empezo a sangrar sin parar rapidamente mientras sus ojos se le tornaban rojo sangre otra vez.

Esto te pasara.- Dijo Lyra lamiendo la sangre que quedo en el cuchillo.

QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!.- Gritaba el hombre mientras intentaba hacer parar el sangrado.

Me conocen de muchas formas pero la mas conocida es... Angel Rojo.- Dijo Lyra mientras se iba dejando al hombre sangrando y a Robin con una verdadera cara de susto mientras corria a otro lugar.

Cuando sintio que se habia alejado lo suficiente, Robin paro en seco, aunque una voz conocida por detras de ella le puso los pelos de punta.

Nee Robin-chan, porque corres?.- Decia Lyra con una sonrisa con sus ojos ya normales.

Ahhh, Lyra, no es por nada no te preocupes.- Mentia Robin.

Mientes!.-Dijo Lyra esfumando la sonrisa de su rostro.

No me gusta que me mientan... pero... como eres nakama lo dejare pasar.- Dijo Lyra sonriendo y llendose del lugar.

Ella... Esta loca...- Decia Robin para si misma mientras volvia al barco.

Chicos! Lyra esta...- Decia Robin apurada.

Aqui.- Dijo Luffy inocentemente apuntandola. Lyra estaba ayudando a Sanji con la cocina muy emocionada al ver las maravillas que hacia el chef.

Ehh? pero si hace un rato estabas en la calle...- Decia sin poder creerselo Robin.

En la calle? Es imposible, aun no sali del barco.- Decia Lyra con una sonrisa complice mientras paraba de batir unos huevos e iba hacia donde estaba Robin.

Yo tambien la vi en la calle, estaba...- Decia Franky llegando al barco.- Cortandole la mano a un hombre y lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo.- Decia Franky muy seguro.

Sangre...?.- Dijo muy asustada Lyra y empezo a toser sin control.

Estas bien?.- Dijo Luffy preocupado.

Si, solo que... La sangre me da asco.- Decia Lyra de manera que cualquiera le tendria pena.

Todos miraron a Robin y a Franky que se habian quedado confundidos y sin habla.

Lo lamento, nos habremos confundido con otra persona Lyra-chan.- Decia Robin con una sonrisa casi maternal.

No pasa nada Robin-chan, todos cometemos un error, disculpen, ire a darme una ducha.- Decia Lyra marchandose.

**||En la ducha||**

Desde cuando te da asco la sangre?.- Dijo una chica casi exactamente igual a Lyra, con la diferencia de que ella tenia los ojos color rojo sangre, apareciendo desnuda en la ducha.

Desde siempre Kirveros, eres tu la sadica que ama la sangre no yo.- Decia Lyra mientras se lavaba el pelo.

Si eso es cierto, pero... cuantas veces te pedi que me llamaras Kira en lugar de Kirveros?.- Dijo Kirveros alias "Kira" con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Y cuantas veces yo te pedi que me llamaras Lyra y me sigues llamando Lynkamera?.- Decia como respuesta.

Touche... Lynkamera...- Dijo Kira con una sonrisa psicopata en su rostro.

Al fin lo entiendes... Kirveros...- Dijo Lyra en igual condiciones.

* * *

Se que esta un poco largo, pero entiendan que no soy una persona que se puede controlar fácilmente sus impulsos por escribir.

Y les gusto Kirveros? Este personaje lo tenia preparado hace mucho, pero no sabia si usarlo o no para este fic, pero mis impulsos me controlaron. Que dicen sobre ella? No puedo decir que es un humana pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo es...

Si les gusto Reviews por favor n.n


End file.
